


Fifty Shades Of Smeg

by Zolturates



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Fifty Shades Of Smeg' by felineranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Of Smeg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fifty Shades Of Smeg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465075) by [felineranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger). 




End file.
